


Fast Cars & Fast Heart: Part 6

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Fast Cars & Fast Hearts [4]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Boss - Freeform, CEO, F/M, Love Triangle, biker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: EXO Electronics: The world's leading electronic company to date. The problem? Mr. Kim, the CEO is about to retire and as his assistant you are stuck in the crossfire of finding a new CEO to take his place.The candidates?Minseok, his son. They call him a “ghost.” He only shows up to important meetings and parties and many aren’t sure he even works for the company. He seems to more infatuated with his cars than the possibility of the job.Yixing, Mr. Kim’s right-hand man. Whenever Mr. Kim is away on business Yixing is left in charge. He is a great worker and many expect great things from him. He often overworks himself, usually staying at the office until late hours of the night.You are stuck in the middle of these two men, battling for the CEO position. If that’s not hard enough, what will happen when they also begin to battle for your heart?
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Reader, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Reader
Series: Fast Cars & Fast Hearts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791277
Kudos: 2





	Fast Cars & Fast Heart: Part 6

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, long time no see. It has recently come to my attention that there is an interest in this fanfic I did with a writer on Tumblr 2 years ago, because of that and the fact that I no longer have a fanfic account on Tumblr I have made the decision to post it here, the chapters alternate so if you would like a full master list with the links to all the fanfics. The other writer in this collab has one on their profile. so go check out their profile on Tumblr it is https://exhoe-imagines.tumblr.com/ Thank you!

_A soft hum brought you from your thoughts, and you turned to face Yixing. He stood in the doorframe of the office, arms crossed and eyes narrowed as he watched Minseok walk off. There was no doubt he had heard most of the conversation by the look on his face, and you were shocked by the words that followed._

_“What an idiot.”_

“Yixing- I”

“Come with me Y/N, I think we need to have a little chat,” he mumbled, glancing at the few employees that were watching the two of you with curious eyes. 

Gulping, you followed him as he turned on his heels, stocking in the direction of his office and holding the door open for you as you walked in before closing it a little harder than necessary. 

Yixing walked over to his chair and sat down, placing his elbow on the desk and intertwining his hands, leaning his chin on them as he collected his thoughts. 

“I am sure you are wondering why I have such distaste for Minseok, I have seen your curious eyes. I might as well let you know why I dislike-” he paused and shook his head “dislike is strong, it's more of an irritation towards him.” 

You leaned in, interested to finally get to the bottom of what caused the huge rift between the two men. 

“We have known each other for a long time, since high school to be exact. I was a transfer student, I grew up in China and was offered an internship for EXO Electronics, so I came to Korea to learn. Mr. Kim has always shown interest in me since he found out about me.”

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I met Minseok, not having any clue that he was Mr. Kim's son. We met through mutual friends and hung out quite a lot. We never had any problems until after we graduated and his father hired me on fully. When I told Minseok he didn’t seem to happy, and slowly over the years I have seen him slip in and out of the company, his position handed to him like candy whereas I had to work my way up through the company.” 

He cringed as he let his hands fall to the desk, one of them balling into a loose fist. “He is so selfish and after hearing what he had to say today about how he doesn’t even want to be apart of this company that his father has worked so hard to keep going, that so many people have put countless hours into, it doesn’t sit well with me.”

“I don’t think he means to screw over the company Yixing,” you murmur as you reach your hand across his desk, placing it over his balled fist causing him to look up at you, anger visible in his dark brown eyes. 

“He will though because he doesn’t care. He never has and I have always suspected as much. I want this Y/N. This is what I want to do. I have put my blood, sweat, and tears into this company and to have Minseok just get handed the position on a silver platter infuriates me to no end.”

“I know,” you say as you peel his hands from a fist and intertwine your fingers with his, moving your thumb over the skin of his hand in a calming motion to try and ease his anger. 

His eyes soften at your actions, a deep sigh leaving his lips as he moves his other hand to cover your hand, sandwiching it in between his. “What bothers me as well is that he doesn't seem happy. He looks miserable every time he steps foot into the offices, and as much as he irritates me and as much as he has come to hate me, he is still my friend, and I hate to see him so unhappy.” 

Yixing pulled his lower lip in between his teeth, letting out a ragged breath as he looked into your eyes, the look making your heart flutter before he let go of his lip to speak. “There was only one time I saw a glint of happiness. And it was when he looked at you.”

The embarrassment crawled up to your cheeks, surely turning them into a rosy red. “Me? Why would I make him happy?” you ask confusedly.

“That's what I would like to know, I didn’t know you were so close until I saw the way he looked at you during the meeting today. How he talked to you in the hall, how he pushed you away. He has never been good at handling his emotions.”

“I am sorry, do you not like me being close to him?” you asked as you tilted your head, still confused at the look that had fallen across Yixing’s face. He looked slightly upset at how close you and Minseok were.

He smirked slightly as he raised himself from his chair, leaning over the desk separating your bodies from one another, his hand that rested on top of yours, moving to your chin to make you look up at him. “I am not particularly fond of the idea, he is a very selfish man,” he mumbles as he leans his face close to yours and his eyes dance over your face before returning to look back at you. His eyes pierced into you causing your heart to race.

“Wh-Why?” you managed to squeak out as his thumb began to circle your chin soothingly, his eyes never leaving yours.

A smirk crept across his face as read your face. The air felt thick, making it hard to breathe through the closeness of the handsome man in front of you. 

“Because I think there are better men out there that would treat you much better than him,” he says boldly.

“Who?” you gasped as you tried to control your breathing.

Leaning into your ear, his breath fanned down your neck causing a slight shiver to cross your body which made him chuckle as he whispered one little word. “Me.” 

A knock brought you both from your thoughts as you both pulled away from each other, acting as if the moment the two of you had just shared hadn’t happened as he mentioned for the person to enter the room.

The Marketing Manager, Jongdae walked in, a frantic look on his face. As he looked at the two of you, he started to rant about a huge mistake in the systems to Yixing who sighed in annoyance as Jongdae continued to spew out, panic clearly visible in his actions.

“And, I will be taking my leave,” you laugh shakily, still overwhelmed by what had occurred a few moments prior. 

“Yes, we will continue our discussion later Ms.Y/N,” Yixing says, smirking before nodding at Jongdae to continue.

The same rosy red blush fell across your cheeks once again as you nodded, before exiting the room. 

“Oh, wait!” you turned, causing both men to look over at you. “Did you want to join me for lunch Yixing?”

Jongdae looked shocked at your question, looking back and forth between the two of you.

“As lovely as that sounds, it looks as if my lunch hour has now been filled.”

“That is okay, I will check back later.” You smiled professionally as you left his office, slight worry fell onto your face as you thought about how many times he skipped his lunches and always stayed late. 

He really always stayed late, something you had picked up on as you had started helping him more often over the course of the last few weeks. 

Many other coworkers had mentioned how he never went home and some gossiped that he would sometimes sleep in his office. 

You, yourself had started to believe the gossip as you always saw his office light on when you left at night, and you were always one of the last to leave. 

As you walked back to your desk and gathered your purse to go to lunch, your mind wandered back to his confession about his distaste for Minseok and how he didn’t like how close you were. 

Biting your lip, you walked into the elevator, his words ringing in your ear. Did he really mean what he said when he thought he was a better fit for you than Minseok? Did that mean he was interested in you?

Your heart raced as the elevator door came to a stop on the bottom floor. 

Were you developing an interest in him?

* * *

Once you returned from lunch, you half expected Yixing to call you back to his office, only to finish the day with not another word from the man. 

Whatever happened in the Marketing department must have been a doozy. He cared about his departments and would do anything he could to help out so surely he must be swamped, too swamped to continue your previous conversation. 

Glancing down at your computer screen you noticed the time read 6:45 pm. Business hours long over as you finished the last of the scheduling for the next few meetings, making sure all clients were contacted and every party involved was up to date with the information needed. 

Leaning back in your chair you decided to call it a night as your eyes had grown tired of looking at the white screen for so long. 

Shutting down your computer, you gather your things and made your way to the elevator when you noticed a light down the hallway, directly coming from Yixing’s office.

Your thoughts wandered back to your earlier thoughts as you turned and made your way down to his door.

Holding up your hand to knock, you stopped when you heard a small whimper on the other side, causing you to raise your eyebrow in surprise before you heard another followed by a small sniffle. 

Was he crying? You thought as you quietly cracked the door open, peering inside to see the same man from earlier, this time though he looked disfigured.

His button-down shirt was unbuttoned a few more buttons than normal, exposing some of his toned chest, his sleeves rolled up to his arms as usual. The normal gel that held his hair sleek was ruined as if he had run his hands through it one too many times. 

Face buried in his hands, a small sob fell from his lips as he covered his face with his hands. 

The sight caught you off guard as you were not used to seeing Yixing look so fragile and broken. Normally he was professional, a smile on his face and a bright aura surrounding him. 

Did the marketing team really mess up that badly? 

After staring at him for a moment too long you quietly knocked on the door, causing his head to shoot out from his hands as you opened the door, slightly embarrassed that you had caught him off guard like this. 

He looked away and coughed, pretending to rub his eyes to clear the tears that were falling. 

“I- Uh Y/n, why are you still here?” he asks as he takes a deep breath before turning to look at you. 

His eyes were puffy and red even though the tears were no longer visible on his face. 

“Yes, I was about to leave, I could ask you the same question,” you murmured before stepping closer to his desk. “Is everything alright?”

He slumped slightly, letting out a deep sigh before nodding. “Yes, I am just fixing the error that was found earlier by the Marketing team. Luckily we caught it early enough before it turned into a bigger problem,” he says as he grabs a few papers and straightens them, “I should be leaving soon.” 

Biting your lip you wanted to call bullshit, but clearly, he didn’t want to talk about it or he would have told you, so you simply nodded “Well, please try not to stay much longer, I worry you work too much.”

He chuckled as he ran his hand through his now messed up hair. “Thank you y/n, you worry about me too much.” He smiles slightly as he sees you blush. 

“I just don’t want you to get too stressed out, it only makes things harder,” you smile at him as he looked down at his paperwork, jotting down a few notes before glancing back up at you.

“I know, don’t worry I am okay. Please go home and rest, I would hate to see the same thing happen to you,” he mumbles as he puts his glasses on for a moment, leaning into the paperwork.

Nodding you slowly walk back towards the door, “I am leaving now, not to worry. I will see you tomorrow okay?” you say as you smile over your shoulder at him, seeing his eyes dart back up to meet yours before you turned away from him, opening the door.

“Y/n,” he mumbled, causing you to hum and turn to look at him, signaling for him to continue. 

“Thank you.” 

“You are welcome Yixing,” you smile sweetly before you close the door, watching as a small grin crept across Yixing's face before the door shuts fully.


End file.
